The goal of this program is to provide excellent pre- and postdoctoral trainees with the breadth of knowledge and contemporary research skills essential for developing successful independent research programs in the field of neuroendocrinology. Funds are requested for four predoctoral and two postdoctoral students for training in neuroendocrinology. A hallmark of this program is that it unites trainees and faculty from two graduate programs to provide a perspective far broader than what could be obtained through a single graduate program. The proposed training embraces multiple levels of analysis, from behavioral, to physiological, to cellular, to molecular. Predoctoral trainees will enter this program in their third year, after finishing the specific course requirements of their respective graduate programs. Each student will choose both a primary advisor and a co-advisor. The role of the primary advisor is similar to the traditional role of the thesis advisor. The co-advisor will ensure the multidisciplinary aspect of the training. Trainees will spend part of their time in the co-advisor's laboratory, using techniques and approaches not available in their home laboratory to address questions related to their own thesis research. Postdoctoral trainees will be supported for two years. The primary focus of the postdoctoral training is to build a strong research track record. Postdoctoral trainees will also be actively mentored to develop oral presentation, grant writing, and teaching skills necessary to secure and hold an independent academic position. All trainees will actively participate in a series of seminars, journal clubs, and monthly meetings where the participating laboratories present their research. An annual symposium will expose the trainees to neuroendocrinologists from across the U.S.A.